The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a single work fixture capable of locating various computer components in a common plane so that pre-assembly attachments may be added to the components.
During the manufacturing process where various computer components are being installed in a computer chassis, some pre-assembly is required. Various components are purchased from suppliers and combined to produce a specified computer system. These components include ZIP drives, floppy drives, hard drives, and CD Rom devices. Pre-assembly may require, for example, so that side rails be added to permit the components to be slide mounted in the computer chassis for easy installation and removal. It is of utmost importance that the side rails be attached with the correct alignment so that the component can be mounted in the correct orientation within the chassis. If correct alignment is not achieved, the component may not be positioned in the chassis at the correct height or setback to permit chassis bezels and other cover plates to be flush mounted with an exposed face of the components.
An example of mounting a computer peripheral chassis in a server is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,696 which illustrates a structure for removably mounting a chassis within a bay in a frame. The structure includes a stationary mount coupled to an inner wall of the bay. The stationary mount has a guide rail and a cam slot associated therewith, a chassis carrier having a cradle associated therewith for receiving a chassis and a carrier guide rail on an outer surface thereof, and a mounting handle rotatably coupled to the chassis carrier to rotate between an insertion orientation and a mounted orientation. The mounting handle has a cam follower associated therewith. The mount and carrier guide rails are engageable to guide the chassis carrier along a substantially linear path through the bay. The cam follower is engageable with the cam slot only when the mounting handle is substantially in the insertion orientation. The cam follower traverses the cam slot to urge the chassis carrier along the substantially linear path toward a mounted position as the mounting handle is rotated toward the mounted orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,650 discloses an array of daisy chained slides for receiving carrier mounted electrical devices for connection with electrical equipment. This daisy chained array includes a bus cable having two ends and a data connecter attached at each end. The bus cable is adapted for connection with the electrical equipment. The array also includes a plurality of slides, each slide having a slide data connector. Each data connector is attached to the cable between the ends in a daisy chained fashion. Each of the slides is adapted to receive a carrier compatible for sliding and mating connection with the slide. The carrier includes an electrical device, such as a hard or floppy disk. The carrier has a carrier data connector for mating with the slide data connector. The carrier data connector is attached to one end of a stub cable. The other end of the stub cable is attached to a device data connector for connection with the electrical device. Carrier mounted hard disks are then conveniently removed and installed while the system continues to operate. The carrier also includes a switch for assigning an identification number to the electrical device.
Therefore, what is needed is a single fixture formed of anti-static material and capable of locating ZIP drives, floppy drives, hard drives, CD ROM devices and other devices, in the correct orientation so that side rails and brackets can be attached with the proper alignment for correctly positioning these devices in the computer chassis.